sunnyhellfandomcom-20200213-history
Ellie Reynolds
Misses Ellie Jayde Reynolds Goes ByEllie NicknamesEl-Jay Goldie Locks }'Female Row 2 title" ' }'20 years old Row 3 title ' }'Virgo Row 4 title ' }'Doppelganger Row 5 title ' }'Baby Blue Row 6 title ' }'Blonde Row 7 title ' }'5'5" Row 8 title ' }'114 lbs Row 11 title ' }'American Row 12 title ' }'Straight Row 13 title ' }'Monogamous Row 14 title ' }'In a Relationship with Jayden Cameron. Row 15 title ' }'Student Row 16 title ' }'Rogue Ellie is the youngest child of three. Ellie's mother was a drug addict who left her abusive father when she was pregnant with her. She went to a treatment center with Ellie's two siblings hoping that she could get clean by the time Ellie was born and that they could be a family again. Sadly even with all of her mothers effort all her children were taken away from her. All three children were placed in child protective services and unfortunately were split up into different foster homes. Ellie's foster parents fell in love with her and put in to adopt her. Her new parents loved her as if she was their own which lead Ellie to have a fairly average childhood. Her parents were very open with her about her adoption and let her write letters to her siblings. When Ellie was twelve they even let her know about her older sisters overdose. At seventeen her older sister who was named Kelly committed suicide. This had sent their mother back down into a drug spiral and once again her fifteen year old brother was put back into the foster system. Her parents felt bad for the young boy and decided to set out to adopt him as well. Shortly after the adoption they moved their new little family to Las Vegas, Nevada. The adoptive parents hoped that the move would provide a fresh start for the siblings. A few months into her freshman year of high school Ellie met a guy named Jayden. She really, really, really liked him. All her household constantly heard is how Jayden had the cutest accent and the coolest car, like ever. After all what more could a young girl ask for? Her older brother didn't like the idea of his little sister dating someone in the same grade as him though. She was convinced that they were a couple, which at the time hadn't actually been discussed and it became very clear to her that they weren't when she discovered her love making out with another guy, named Chris. Walking in on the make out session tore her hearts into little pieces. Ellie refused to talk to Jayden for the longest time. She was determined that she had learned her lesson and would never trust another guy ever again. She couldn't deny it though, it was still very clear to everyone that she still had feelings for Jayden. Being around him, even just in the same classroom at school, gave her butterflies. However seeing him around Chris killed her on the inside. She began getting teased by a couple girls for 'turning Jayden gay.' Which may have meant to be funny but she took it seriously. Luckily her brother was only a couple grades a head and would defend her. After a while everyone left her alone about it but she had to wonder 'what if I do turned the guys gay?' Although this made her very depressed, she tried to stay positive. She concentrated on school and family. A few months later Jayden cornered her after class and insisted that if she'd let it, he'd totally make-up for the past. She couldn't resist and started on on the path to forgiving him Soon after he asked her out officially with a bracelet and they've been the perfect couple ever since. They have a strange bond over The Nightmare Before Christmas. Traitssweet, honest, shy, rebellious, and family-oriented. Quirkshaving the worse possible timing for everything, can't keep her facial expressions under control, and giggling at her own jokes. ' }'chewing on bottom lip. Row 2 title" ' }'Jayden, music, dancing, cupcakes, reading, and baby animals. Row 3 title ' }'evil beings, people that can't take a joke, silence, serious conversations when she's not in the mood, and being alone. Row 4 title ' }'the dark, going out at night alone, and losing her love Row 5 title ' }'obsessing over The Nightmare Before Christmas. Row 6 title ' }'when people hit on her boyfriend. Row 7 title ' }'''spring. Ellie abilities include enhanced hearing, enhanced sight, enhanced endurance, enhanced agility, enhanced reflexes, and regenerative healing. Please explain any special abilities afterwards. This young lady does not realize her abilities and just thinks she has sharp senses like some other humans. She doesn't know much about the supernatural so she has no idea she is the doppelganger to a famous and very well-known fae singer. She is literally one of Aiden's favorite followers. Ellie has no idea what kind of danger she could be put in if anyone knew about her or what she was. The biggest strength Ellie has is that she can be pretty invisible. Of course, not literally but in a wall flower sense. She can look down and no one will notice her which is probably why no one has out together that she is a doppelganger. She's always nice to everyone which can come in handy is collecting allies. Ellie isn't aware of the small amount of powers she does have and has no training when it comes to combat and weaponry which is defiantly her biggest weakness. The fact she could easily be manipulated because of how sweet and shy she is, is bound to become an issue. She is a punk rock princess and her style is a mixture of it all. She has a little princess-like prep with a punk rock flare. She love anything with sparkle and spikes. She can usually be seen in chucks but she doesn't mind wearing boots or heels with studs and spikes. She likes colors but she also loves to wear mostly black. Her style can lean more one way or the other, it really just depends on her mood. The '''Relationships Doppelganger to: Adoptable. Family: Kelly Valentine (sister, deceased) and Adoptable (brother). Best Friends: OPEN. Romantically Interested In: Jayden Cameron. Romantically Involved With: Jayden Cameron (boyfriend). Past Relationships: none. Sexual Encounters: Jayden Cameron. Photos of Ellie in Action 123.jpg Candice-Accola_-ShowMeYourMumu-Photoshoot-2015--09.jpg Candice-Accola_-ShowMeYourMumu-Photoshoot-2015--10.jpg ca1.png ca2.jpg 3e687e05842ec231a3e3a446bc7028cd.jpg 775f5389b2e455d125edd6323b881608.jpg accola_110328094web.jpg 37f531aa9d731daf8a156468bd5d5ba0.jpg 130306candice-accola-vampire-diaries1.jpg untitled2.png 3d31561d4e4a-500x600.jpg actress-blonde-hair-candice-accola-caroline-and-tyler-Favim.com-2876097.jpg Candice-Accola-the-vampire-diaries-15081029-600-450.jpg